StarClan's Territory
Decription Forest with a river running through it. South: Abandoned Twoleg nests with herbs all around. Training Tree: Apprentice's Training Hollow On east side, River On northeast, ShadowClan border To the north is Threetrees To the northwest is the MoonCave Roleplay -Stormheart and Swiftstep pad into the forest for a hunt---Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- October 15, 2010 Sandstar pads out of camp, deciding to go hunting. She puts her nose in the air, and catches the scent of a Rabbit. She sprints through the undergrowth, and stops when its in site. She waits till it begins chewing on grass, and springs out of her hiding place. With a swift bite to the neck, she kills it. This will keep Petalfur and her kits fed for awhile- Or at least as long as they are in the nursery Sandstar thinks, correcting herself when she realizes how old the kits are. She buries her kill, and heads for the river-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ October 17, 2010 Cloverheart pads into the territory, and begins stalking a vole.CloverheartCat of the forest,hunter of the darkness.. Kills the vole and moves on to catch a blackbird "I cant wait to get an apprentice." she whispers to herself.I'll teach it all I know. It will be fun.''She thinks to herself.CloverheartCat of the forest,hunter of the darkness... Catches a rabbit,collects her prey,and returns to camp.CloverheartCat of the forest,hunter of the darkness... October 20, 2010 -Stormheart and Swiftstep pad into the forest.Swiftstep smells mouse, and spots it scuffling among the roots of a beech tree.She quiently stalks toward it, pounces, and kills it with a swift bite to the neck--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- "Good catch!"Stormheart praises his mate"Thanks"Swiftstep purrs--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- October 26, 2010 -Stormheart pads into the forest and picks up the scent of mouse---Petalfur!-- -Stormheart spots the mouse scuffling among the roots of a beech tree. He stalks it pounces, and kills it with a swift bite to the neck--Petalfur!-- He buries his prey, and goes hunting deeper into the forest--Petalfur!-- He comes back to where he buried his mouse with a squirrel, rabbit, and a thrush. he collectsh his mouse and pads back to camp---Petalfur!-- October 28, 2010 Hollyrain padded into the forest. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! Hollyrain looked up to see a finch flying above her head. She pointed a claw to the finch, and ice shooted from it. Hollyrain watched the finch fall down, and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! (Zoe, write it like this: Hollyrain looks up.... We don't use semi-colons here. Also, when signing you r post, you can use your actual siggy, like me.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! (Okay, I've changed it. I didn't know)Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! (It's fine. :P)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Reedstorm pads in. "Oh hi, Hollyrain!" He sniffs the air around him, for prey.Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! Rosepetal padded in, and headed sraight for the abandoned two leg place.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! November 3, 2010 -Stormheart stalks a mouse and pounces, killing it. He buries his prey and heads further into the forest with his mate- -Swiftstep heads back to camp with a vole, a squirrel, and a crow in her jaws. Stormheart retreives his mouse as well as a thrush and a rabbit---Petalfur!-- November 6, 2010 Swiftstep looks at Stormheart with a mischevious gleam in her eye," Race yo to the river!" she yowls and pluges through the undergrowth" Your on! Hey, wait up!" Her mate calls after her as he sprints a tail-length behind her--Petalfur!-- Swiftstep dives into the refreshing water" I beat you!.... Stormheart? Wh-where are you?" Swiftstep wades out to the shore and looks for the gray warrior--Petalfur!-- He plunges out of the undergrowth and the two of the roll into the river"Suprise!" he yowls. "Hey! You scared me there." Swiftstep licks her mate in the shallows "I'd never leave you on purpose." he promises "Alright. I know. Now hush or you'll scare all the prey away, you big fur-ball!" she purrs to him as they shake off the water on the pebbly shore. "Okay, okay. Watch this." He points his tail to a squirrel dozing on a low-hanging branch- He slowly and quietly pads underneath the branch, bunches his muscles, and leaps into the air, and before the squirrel can blink, snatches the squirrel and falls down, landing on four paws. He kills his prey with a swift bite to the neck. "Nice work!" Swiftstep exclaims--Petalfur!-- -The two StarClan warriors pad sise-by-side back to camp, Swiftstep carrying two voles, a crow, and a thrush. Stormheart carrying a crow, a rabbit, a squirrel, and a mouse--Petalfur!-- November 7, 2010 The three Starclan cats pad into the terriotory and head toward the river.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Swiftstep signals with her tail for Cloverheart to hunt first.--Petalfur!-- Cloverheart sits on the edge of the water, and quickly catches a fish.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Nice catch" Stormheart pads over to the river a laps at the refreshing water---Petalfur!-- "Now it's my turn" the gray tom walks into the forest,and a few minutes later comes back with a fat gray squirrel in his jaws---Petalfur!-- "Wow! That was a great catch!"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Thanks." he says through a mouthful of gray fur."Swiftstep, do you want to go?"--Petalfur!-- "Okay." Swiftstep sees a mouse scuffling among the roots of a nearby beech tree.She slowly stalks it, pounces, and kills it with a swift bite to the neck.She sets down her prey and looks at the two."How about we each go hunting alone and we'll meet back here after we each catch two more pieces of fresh-kill?--Petalfur!--'' "Ok."says Cloverheart, dissapearing into the forest.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... -Stormheart trots into the forest, the ferns swishing behind him---Petalfur!-- Swiftstep sees a starling on the forest floor, searching for worms.The starlings back was to her, and she easily catches it and snaps its neck. She buries her prey and heads in the opposite direction of Cloverheart.--Petalfur!-- Stormheart catches a vole and a thrush, and heads back to the river---Petalfur!-- Cloverheart apears, leaping out of a tree, with a blue-jay in her mouth.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul Category:StarClan